Launch the Crackship
by Power of the Wol
Summary: A collection of crackships from MMPR to Wild Force.  Suggestions are more than welcome. :D
1. Author's Note

Unimaginative title is unimaginative lol.

I just want to clarify; I'm using crack shipping in the broadest definition: from some basis in canon to no basis in canon whatsoever. Basically, if it's not official, I'm counting it as crack. Also the tone will be ranging from serious to humerous.

I absolutely take requests.

Will dos:

- Any gender/any gender

- Any side/any side

- Crossover crack: I'm including "characters in the same series that haven't met" under this as well.

Might dos:

- Characters that have tied the knot with someone. This is basically me saying, "I just can't decide whether or not I should put my foot down and say no or allow it." It pretty much depends if I can come up with a good scenario.

- Lightspeed Rescue crackships. Of all the series I've watched, it was the one that least engaged my attention. As such I haven't watched it in years and feel no great want or need to refamiliarise myself with it.

Won't dos:

- Blood relatives. I don't do incest.

- Crackships involving characters from Ninja Storm onwards. I've only watched up to and including Wild Force. I can't write about what I don't know.

- Crossover crack involving a character that is not from the Power Rangers franchise.


	2. Deviot x Hexuba

**Hexuba's Welcome**

"I heard you have a new recruit. I'd like to meet him."

"I lose a lot of crewmembers that way," Captain Mutiny complained. "Ye scare 'em off."

Hexuba folded her arms and tilted her head at him. "Is that a no?"

He let out a sigh. Technically he could put his foot down and say no, but he allowed his crew some boons so he did not terrorise them completely. Meeting new crew mates, well it was not so much meeting them as dragging them off to her guest room and doing God knows what to them, was hers. He did not ask what went on in there and he was quite happy in his ignorance. And, he supposed, it was a good way of testing the new recruits' mettle as the tough ones, such as Barbarax stuck around while the others had fled.

"Fine. Ye can meet 'im then." He shouted for a Swabbie and sent him off to find Deviot, or failing him, Barbarax.

* * *

The door opened and Barbarax entered the room. "You sent for me, Captain?"

"Barbarax," Hexuba purred. "So good to see you again."

"H-Hexuba." He regarded her with a look of horror.

"She wants to meet arr latest addition. De ye know where 'e is?"

Barbarax briefly considered saying no. "He's over seeing the slave camp, Captain," he replied casting a sidelong look at the sorceress.

"Go fetch 'im, then."

"Aye, Captain."

"Hurry baaack," Hexuba called after him as he shot out the door, shooting her terrified look over his shoulder.

* * *

Barbarax sought out Deviot's distinctive white collar from amidst the sea of slaves and hurried over to him. "Deviot!"

"Barbarax. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"The Captain wants you. But. I. . ."

"Yees?"

"I'm really sorry."

Deviot would have frowned were he capable. "For what?"

"It's not something I would have inflicted upon anyone."

"What isn't?"

"I-. . I'm sorry. The Captain wants you. You shouldn't keep the Captain waiting."

"What's this about? Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"_'In a manner of speaking'_? Am I in trouble or aren't I?"

"Uh. Yes."

"What did I do?"

"No it's not what you've done. It's-. . ." Barbarax shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. The Captain is waiting. You shouldn't keep the Captain waiting." He stalked off, refusing to answer anymore of Deviot's question, except to remind him that Mutiny was waiting and he should not be kept waiting.

The robot stared after Barbarax's retreating back in equal parts confusion and fear, left with no other alternative than to teleport up to the castle and meet his fate.

* * *

Deviot paused at the door to blast electricity across his vocal synthesiser, the equivalent of clearing his throat and entered. "You sent for me Captain?"

Captain Mutiny made no reply, simply nodding to the other occupant of the room before turning his back on the both of them.

Hexuba latched onto him immediately. "Ooh, I like this one."

Deviot yanked his arm free, sputtering in indignation. "D-do you mind?"

The sorceress giggled mischievously then walked around him, examining him closely.

"Who are you?"

"Hexuba." She tugged on one of the wing panels attached to his back out of curiosity.

"Unhand me!" he snapped spinning free. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'd like to get to know you better. That's all."

"Well _I_ have no desire to-hands off!" He batted her hand away, blocking her attempt to touch his hair. "Captain Mutiny, I must protest."

Hexuba grasped him by the chin and turned his head to stare into his red eyes. "You're a robot, aren't you? I don't sense a soul in you."

He swatted her arm away. "I am. What of it?"

"Enough!" Mutiny bellowed turning to face them. "Enough of yer bickering. Take 'im 'n' go."

"With pleasure, Captain." The sorceress seized him by the elbow.

"Wait, stop!"

And hauled him out of the room.

"No!"

* * *

A while later, Barbarax happened to passing by Hexuba's guest room when he spotted Deviot emerging and began to head on over, all set to console his colleague on his ordeal. The robot turned and grasped both of her hands, affectionately kissing the back of one. Hexuba smiled. Barbarax stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Farewell my _dear_ Hexuba," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

The warrior could neither believe his eyes nor his ears.

Deviot pulled away and headed towards him.

"Deviot, a-are you. . . Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. The way you talked about her earlier, I don't understand what all the fuss was about."

He strolled on, leaving a speechless Barbarax to gawk after him.

**;D**


End file.
